


Uns

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Kayfabe Compliant, Late Night Conversations, Post-Hell In A Cell, Romantic Light, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: After Hell In A Cell, Nikki and Alexa share a moment late in the night.or"You're not leaving?" Nikki suddenly sounded very small, as the question came out in a dull whisper."Wasn't my plan."





	Uns

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Hell In A Cell.
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> As always, I welcome your feedback and comments.

_ **Uns- pronoun-A grammatical term expressing first person plural, but which only applies to two people, and only to people who have an intense connection.** _

_ **English (Old)** _

"_Still_ green." Nikki wandered out of the bathroom, toweling her hair dry. She scowled, rubbing a little harder. "Got most of it off, but yeah...still green." 

"Would you feel better if I told you I liked frogs? That Kermit was my childhood crush?" Alexa flipped back the blankets and patted the empty space beside her. "Will you _please_ come to bed?" 

After a 4 hour drive, 'helping' with one shower and watching Nikki take an additional 3 showers, Alexa was _exhausted_. Sleep would be glorious but she wouldn't be able to rest until Nikki was in bed. 

"Fine." Nikki tossed the towel aside, and tugged her shirt down, revealing green-tinged hands. 

"We'll find some bleach on our way to the arena." Alexa didn't think they made a stain remover for green mist, so bleach was the best solution she had. At this point- they would probably try anything to get Nikki back to 'normal'. "Promise we'll find a way to fix this." 

Nikki fell into bed, and wrapped an arm around Alexa's middle. Burying her face in the crook of Alexa's neck, she mumbled something Alexa couldn't quite make out. 

"What?" Alexa gently nuzzled Nikki's hair, breathing in the sweet scent of coconut vanilla shampoo. Before Nikki, she abhorred anything related to coconut. Now, it reminded her of all that was right in the world.

"Titles come and go, but we still have each other." Alexa's fingers danced down Nikki's arm. She hated seeing her so worked up. "We'll get them back- I promise." 

Nikki deserved the world, and Alexa intended to give it to her. It startled her to realize she would move the world for Nikki Cross. 

"You're not leaving?" Nikki suddenly sounded very small, as the question came out in a dull whisper. 

"Wasn't my plan." Alexa brushed her lips over Nikki's temple. "It's not my style. I make things a spectacle. _Not_ doing that to you, and _definitely_ not leaving." 

"Thank you." Nikki pulled back, allowing their eyes to connect. "_For everything._"

They were the exact opposite of each other in every way. It shouldn't have worked, and yet, it did. Alexa didn't get it but she also didn't question it. 

She liked their thing- whatever it may be. It could be something, or it could fade into nothing. She didn't want to know any of that. She just wanted to enjoy it while they had it. 

"Anything for you." Alexa meant what she said, and said what she meant. It amazed her how much one person could thoroughly change her world. 

There was so much she wanted to say, but she couldn't much, but she couldn't find the words. The last thing she wanted was to say too much, and scare Nikki away.

Instead, Alexa did her best to comfort Nikki without saying too much. All she wanted was to see Nikki smile, and right the world.

Alexa gazed down,noticing Nikki's breathing grow soft and even. For the first time in weeks, Nikki slept peacefully. She hadn't taken her recent string of bad luck well. 

Alexa let herself relax. She didn't have to be on. Nikki was calm. This was how it was supposed to be. 

She could just watch Nikki sleep and enjoy the fact all was right in the world. 

Sure they had lost the titles, a fact that royally sucked, but they would rebound and come back stronger than ever.

That would come soon. 

For now, it was about savoring this moment. 

Alexa sunk into the plushness, Nikki's head tucked securely beneath her chin. She always slept soundly, a fact Alexa -a notoriously restless sleeper- appreciated. 

No one knew what tomorrow might bring. After all, today had started with so much promise, and it had ended like this. 

The prospect of another day like this didn't seem so bad if Alexa had Nikki by her side. 

After all, there was nothing they couldn't handle together. 

-fin-


End file.
